


listen. i just wanted somewhere to put my pokemon headcanons. idk what to tell you.

by aroberuka



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Not a fic (yet), headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: ... so i started doing these a while back to unwind, and i figured it would be a fun project to work on for the new year ^^this one is all kinds of messy, but the whole point is to have a low pressure project that i can (hopefully) update weekly without endlessly worrying about Quality so up it goes \o/





	1. John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> ... so i started doing these a while back to unwind, and i figured it would be a fun project to work on for the new year ^^ 
> 
> this one is all kinds of messy, but the whole point is to have a low pressure project that i can (hopefully) update weekly without endlessly worrying about Quality so up it goes \o/

  * most easily sidetracked pokemon league challenger in the history of this crossover
  * double backpack for extra preparedness
  * that poliwhirl is gonna evolve real soon and no-one will be more surprised than john
  * no team needs two bunearies but liv tyler & terry kiser are there to stay




	2. Rose Lalonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the first one i've done. coming in second b/c Logical Order.

  * ultra beasts aficionada
  * started her journey at the same time as John, got two badges before going 'no _screw_ your difficulty curve' and going completely off the rails
  * currently looking into that [odd keystone](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Odd_Keystone) she found
  * there's no way this could possibly go wrong




	3. Dave Strider

the thing about dave is i really want to give him thematically appropriate coolkid mons, but in my heart i know he's actually that dude with the five qwilfish & snorlax, all of them perfectly trained and ready to explode.

so. murkrow. there's more where this one came from and they're all trained for one thing and one thing only: to make the fight as slow and boring as humanly possible. you know those ai trainers who keep spamming double team & protect even when it makes no sense? he's that asshole. is he gonna win? probably not. he doesn't care. he didn't want to fight anyway. he doesn't _like_ to fight, but you had to go for the challenge, and now he's going to stall and stall until you regret every single one of your life choices. them's the breaks.

 


	4. Jade Harley

  * professor lalonde's newest assistant 
  * sleeps a lot, but when she's in the game, she's in the game
  * rumours of a hyper-aggressive midnight form lycanroc following her around have been greatly exaggerated



**Author's Note:**

> technically still a fill for the au:other square of [my trope bingo round 11 card](https://aroberuka.dreamwidth.org/1782.html).


End file.
